


Petty Argument

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [13]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I was given a prompt saying pick two characters fighting about something and one of them storms off, and runs into a wall, then they forgot about what they were fight about. I like how this one turned out, hehe. Okay, six prompts down, five more to go!





	

Hana walked into the her room, going to change into some clean clothes, after training so hard, she worked up a sweat. She looked at her dresser drawer, and saw that it was slightly open. It irritated her, to no end, Hinata always did this, he always kept it slightly open. He walked in, and looked at Hana with a giant smile. 

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted, excitedly. His smile then left him, when he saw Hana's face. "Is everything alright? You look upset." 

"It's because I am upset," Hana replied. 

"Why?" 

"This," she said, pointing at the dresser. 

He didn't get it. Why was she pointing at the dresser, it didn't have anything significant wrong with it. "What?" 

"I'm pointing at it." 

"You mean the dresser?" 

"Look closer." 

He looked at the dresser drawer, and saw what she saw, it being slightly open. It didn't bug him at all. "What's wrong with it?" 

"Are you that oblivious?" 

"What?" 

"Why can't you close the dresser drawer all the way? And why is it filled with mochi?" 

"Oh, because I like it like that! And I get hungry, so I put it in the top drawer so I don't have to walk all the way to the kitchen to get one. It's faster." 

"There should be clothes in there!" 

"Yeah, but I get hungry." 

"I know that, but it destroys the wood. Geeze, can't you think for once." 

Hana then stormed out of their room. 

"Wait!" 

"What!?" 

"Can you get me some more food please, preferably some mochi. We kind of ran out." 

Hana turned around, and walked away, but then ran into a wall. 

"Ow, ow," she said. 

"Hana," he said, rushing towards her. "A-Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I hit my head really hard." 

"Let me go get Lady Sakura, she'll know what to do." 

"Thanks." 

After a little bit, Sakura checked up on Hana. 

"H-How did you hit your head," she asked. 

"I honestly don't remember, what were we doing," Hana asked. 

"Uh, I forgot," Hinata replied. 

The two laughed. 

"Hehe, sorry, it was probably my fault," he added. 

"It's alright!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt saying pick two characters fighting about something and one of them storms off, and runs into a wall, then they forgot about what they were fight about. I like how this one turned out, hehe. Okay, six prompts down, five more to go!


End file.
